


Pucker Up

by Vexed_Wench



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Fez has a plan to get his Christmas kiss.





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt mistletoe at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**holiday_prompts**](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/).

Fez slid on top of the washer as he waited for someone to come downstairs or through the back door. He’d hung springs of mistletoe over the back door and tacked a few to the ceiling at the foot of the stairs. 

He loved the holidays the food and gifts were great but nothing beat mistletoe. He wondered who would be the first one to pass under them. Laurie was home but she wasn’t his first pick. Donna was over all the time so it could be her. He didn’t worry about Eric punching him if he tried but he did worry about Donna hitting him. Jackie was beautiful but she still wasn’t over Kelso.

He really hoped Kitty would be the first one down. He wondered if he yelled for her to come down if it was cheating.


End file.
